


Stress Relief

by tortxrra



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra
Summary: General Seth of Renais truly doesn’t know how to give himself a break. You must be sent by the gods themselves for being able to help him relax.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta write some fluffy porn! Inspired by talks on imaginefe‘s blog on Tumblr. I’m not all together pleased with this fic, but Seth doesn’t get enough love as it is, so… [Tumblr](http://gingerfics.tumblr.com)

Seth is always gentle with you, enough to break your heart sometimes, and you love him for it, really, you do, but you can see him holding back when you’re together; you see the tension he carries throughout his body, even though he tries to hide it. As his lover, all you want is to ease some of his worries, to help him relax even the slightest bit, even if he insists he’s fine, really, love, it’s nothing he can’t handle, this is his duty, after all-- 

You know now that your beloved knight is awfully weak to being teased. A feather-light, much too brief touch here, a fleeting, flirtatious glance there, whispered words of how badly you want to feel him inside you...Perhaps if you had only used one, he would have held fast, but against the onslaught of your flirtations, Seth finally caved, practically tearing your nightclothes off and shoving your panties to the side. He briefly worked his fingers inside you, spreading you open and getting you slick and ready for him, until he could handle your delicious moans and desperate expression no longer, undoing his belt and pushing his pants down far enough to free his aching dick and thrust into you. 

You’ve lost track of time now, with Seth pounding you into your shared bed and pressing hurried kisses to your face, neck, breasts, anywhere he can reach without slipping out of you. This is at least your third round, and you can feel your body ache and beg for a break. Your legs are starting to hurt from being held open for so long, just a bit, but that’s okay, because you know Seth loves you more than anything, more than himself, more than life itself, and you want to do this for him. He never lets himself relax, and if some bruises and aches are the price you have to pay to help ease some of his ever-present tension, you’re more than happy to do so. 

“Forgive me, my love. You just, ah, feel too good…” His apology is muffled against your neck as he bites another mark into your skin before quickly sweeping his tongue along it to ease the pain. 

“It’s alright, Seth,” you soothe, words punctuated by pants. “I don’t mind--!” 

He pushes your legs back further, until your thighs are resting against your breasts, and his next thrust is so deep that you swear you see the gods themselves. Seth is all you can feel; he’s invaded every one of your senses and made himself right at home and you can’t find it in yourself to mind in the slightest. 

He chokes on his voice and it’s the most beautiful sound you’ve ever heard; you want to hear it again and again and again, until his voice has gone hoarse from overuse. His expression is tight and he’s throbbing within you and you know he’s so close, he just needs a little push over the edge-- 

“Seth,” you coo, shaky arms raising to wrap themselves around his neck. Surprise briefly flashes through his hazy eyes, only to be quickly drowned out by adoration and lust. “I love how you feel inside of me. You’re the best--!” 

Your praise is cut off by Seth crushing his mouth to yours as his thrusts pick up their speed. Every nerve inside of you has been lit with white-hot fire and you feel like a lovesick fool, dancing among the flames and letting them engulf you. Then his release is spurting into you, filling you despite having no room left in your body for it, and your back is arching, head craned back and eyes squeezed shut as your release crashes over you. In the back of your mind, you wonder if he’s gotten you pregnant; the thought makes your orgasm shake you even more. 

As you come down from your release, you find Seth panting, head against your chest as he listens to your slowing heartbeat. You card your hands through his hair and press a kiss to his forehead as your eyes flutter shut and you breathe a fulfilled sigh; you hadn’t realized how exciting it would be for Seth to handle you so roughly. 

“Do you feel any better?” Your question leaves you in a lazy murmur, and your exhaustion is clear, but you can’t bear to let yourself fall into sleep’s embrace before you speak with Seth. 

“I do,” he replies, raising himself up on his forearms to look at you. His lips twist upwards in a smile, and you can see he’s tired too. His fingers brush over the spots on your hips and legs where there will surely be bruises in the morning and his expression twists into an apologetic one. “I’m truly sorry, my love. I was too rough with you--” 

You hush him softly and pull him back down so his body is pressed snugly against you again. “You worry too much,” you chastise, words slurring. “I’ll be just fine. I’m just glad I could help you; you work yourself too hard, you know.” 

Seth chuckles at your indignance; you always were telling him to give himself a break, that Eirika and Ephraim wouldn’t die if he sat down for a few minutes, but he hadn’t expected you to go to such lengths to make him relax. He looks to your face again and smiles at your peaceful expression, eyes shut and mouth, bruised from his kisses, parted for breath; he worked you harder than he thought, for you to fall asleep mid-conversation like that. 

Seth rolls to the side and carries you with him, arm slung over your waist and used as leverage to pull you closer to him. You stir slightly, murmur something in your sleep, but ultimately, your eyes remain closed. His own exhaustion is overtaking him as his eyelids fall, but his heart warms knowing your blissful expression is the last thing he sees before he falls asleep, that your groggy expression will be the first thing he has the honor of opening his eyes to in the morning.


End file.
